A tu rescate
by Fan de Sasuke
Summary: Robin y Nami empiezan a dudar sobre sus sentimientos hacia sus dos nakamas Zoro y Luffy y tendran que averiguar sus  verdaderos sentimientos. Sin embargo, todo cambia cuando llegan a una pequeña isla. ZoRo y LuNa
1. Un nuevo rumbo

A tu rescate

Capitulo 1: Un nuevo rumbo.

-¡ISLA!

El Going Merry se encontraba navegando por cristalinas aguas y bajo un cielo completamente despejado. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que la tripulación habían tocado tierra; pero a lo lejos, se podía divisar la figura de una pequeña isla.

- ¿Isla? ¡Isla! ¡Oi Nami, Usopp vio una isla! ¡ISLAAA…! – gritaba contento un morocho.

- ¡CALLATE, YA LO OÍ! – respondió una pelinaranja golpeándolo en la cabeza – Eres un dolor de cabeza… - luego miro a la sima del mástil, donde se encontraba el narigón – Usopp, ¿hacia donde esta esta isla?

- Al norte – dijo este mirando por un telescopio – Y parece no haber señal de la marina en ella.

- Genial – Nami se dirigió a la proa del barco y se fijo la distancia en que estaba la isla – Si el viento sigue así de fuerte, llegaremos allí en la mitad del día.

- Esa es una buena noticia – una voz atrás de la pelinaranja hizo que esta se sorprendiera.

- Ah, Robin eres tu – la pelinegra le respondió sonriendo.

- Parece que nuestro capitán-san esta muy entusiasmado – dijo volteando a ver a Luffy, quien seguía gritando y corriendo de un lado a otro junto a Usopp y Chopper, ahora, acompañándolo.

- Si, se nota con solo mirarlo… - dijo con una sonrisa tierna mirándolo.

Robin al escuchar esto sonrió. Parecía como que la navegante-san, según ella, escondía algo relacionado con su capitán.

No era nada raro que la pelinegra se diera cuenta de esto (aunque la pelinaranja lo disimulara muy bien) ya que, después de todo, era Robin; una chica silenciosa y tranquila, pero muy observadora, además de ser la mejor amiga de Nami y ser muy cercanas, se conocían muy bien ambas.

Las dos siguieron observando a los tres "niños", y vieron como juntos se acercaban (aun gritando) hacia el espadachín sentado contra el mástil, tomando una siesta.

- ¡Isla! ¡Oi Zoro, hay una isla hacia el norte! – Luffy se acerco al peliverde, pero al ver que seguía sin reaccionar le hablo a sus dos acompañantes – Usopp, Zoro no reacciona…

- Ya hace dos horas esta así. Me pregunto si se habrá muerto… - dijo pensativo el tirador - ¡Piquémoslo con una ramita para comprobarlo! – se fue corriendo en busca del objeto.

- ¡Zoro muerto! ¡Oh, no! ¡Llamen a un doctor! ¡Lamen a un doctor! – gritaba y corría desesperado Chopper buscando un doctor, sin recordar que él era uno.

- Jajaja – reía divertido Luffy – Él no puede estar muerto, miren – luego se puso al oído del peliverde, tomo aire y grito como nunca - ¡ZOROOO…!

- ¡¿Qué demonios quieres? – exclamo golpeando al chico el espadachín, quien gracias al "despertador" de Luffy, se había caído del susto.

- Hay una isla al norte – dijo el morocho tocándose el nuevo chichón de su cabeza.

Zoro miro el mar hacia la dirección de la isla, la cual seguía a una gran distancia, y la vio - ¿Me despertaste para esto? ¡Todavía falta mucho para llegar!

- También Usopp y Chopper pensaron que estabas muerto y les quería demostrar que era mentira…

- Entonces, - dijo volteando a ver a los "cómplices" escondidos – ustedes también fueron!

Zoro comenzó a correr por todo el barco a los dos chicos tratando de pegarles, que luego de unos segundos Luffy se les unió, luego de insultar al enojado peliverde.

Nami y Robin seguían observando la escena desde la proa del barco. Nami solo se repetia irritada la palabra "idiotas", pero por adentro se estaba riendo, en especial por las acciones de Luffy. Robin, por otro lado, observaba mayormente a Zoro, y no pudo evitar soltar una risa, lo que su amiga noto.

Ambas, después de unos minutos, comenzaron a hablar de lo habitual. Pero la pelinegra no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido y en el espadachín, soltando cada tanto una sonrisa de lo cómico que era verlo enojado, y también lo veía …. ¿lindo? Estaba confundida, ya hace tiempo sentía algo cada vez que lo veía, pero no estaba segura que. Decidió sacar el tema en la charla.

- Navegante-san – dijo tranquila – ¿Alguna vez sentiste algo por alguien?

- ¿A-a que te refieres? – Nami se puso nerviosa por la pregunta, y no entendía como Robin preguntaba algo así.

- Quiero saber si sientes algo especial por alguien, y que – la morocha sabia muy bien los sentimientos de su amiga hacia su nakama, pero quería comprobarlo y ver si eso la ayudaba en sus dudas.

- Yo… yo… - pronuncio sonrojándose – La verdad yo…

- ¡Ya esta el almuerzo! – grito Sanji avisándole a todos que vayan a la cocina - ¡Oi, Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, vengan a comer!

- ¡S-si! – la pelinaranja se escapo de su amiga y de responder la pregunta.

- ¡COMIDAAA…!

- ¡Luffy, espera! – gritaban Usopp y Chopper corriendo a Luffy, quien entro a la cocina rápidamente.

- Idiotas… - murmuro Zoro caminando, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Robin seguía parada en su lugar - ¿No vienes?

- Si, lo siento – respondió sonriéndole y comenzando a caminar.

El espadachín no contesto. Algo en la chica le resultaba extraño. Su actitud era diferente, como si le pasara algo. Lo ignoro; tal vez era algo común lo que la preocupaba.


	2. Tomando decisiones

**Hola a todos! Primero me ****gustaría decirles que este es el primer fic en mi vida, así que ténganme paciencia… Segundo, este fic salio de una apuesta que hice con mi mejor amiga (aca conocida como: Monkey D Luffy – LOVE) y era que teníamos que escribir un fic romántico de una pareja anime (yo le decía la suya y ella la mía) y si no cumplía tenia que comprarle 6 hamburguesas. Cabe decir que no me interesa el ZoRo, igualmente lo seguiré escribiendo; no pienso perder la apuesta!**

**Espero que les guste… **

**NOTA: Como soy nueva, no sabia que tenia que escribir el preview para el primer capitulo en el documento de Word, por eso, ahora que lo se, se los dejo acá. JEJE**

A tu rescate

Capitulo 2: Tomando decisiones.

Robin y Zoro (unos pasos atrás de ella) entraron en la cocina del barco. Alli se encontraron con el resto de los Mugiwara, que estaban haciendo cosas diferentes cada uno. Por un lado, Usopp le contaba sus "aventuras heroicas" a un emocionado Chopper; por otro lado, Luffy ya estaba comiendo, o mejor dicho, devorando la comida de la mesa; y ultimo, Sanji (con corazones en los ojos) atendía amablemente a Nami.

- Robin-chwan, ¿quieres comer algo? – pregunto el rubio viendo entrara a la morocha.

- Si, gracias – ella lo siguió hasta la silla.

- Haaa… - suspiro Nami, sabia que no se salvaría para siempre en contestar la pregunta de su amiga.

Zoro se sentó al lado de Luffy y comenzó a beber sake de una botella. Al rato, todos empezaron a comer junto a su capitán la comida preparada por el cocinero y a hablar entre todos sobre diferentes cosas. Pero la arqueóloga seguía sin prestar atención a la conversación, solo pensaba sobre y miraba de reojo al espadachín. Nami no prestaba atención tampoco, y meditaba la charla que tuvo con su amiga: ¿Por qué preguntaba Robin algo asi? ¿Qué le respondería? ¿Le diría sus sentimientos? Todas estas preguntas daban vueltas en su cabeza y cada tanto una imagen de Luffy le venia a la mente haciéndola sonrojar. Luego, para dejar de pensar en esto, recordó el tema de la isla.

- Todos, escuchen – anuncio la pelinaranja captando la atención de todos – Como ya sabrán, estamos rumbo a una isla sin señales de la marina. A este paso llegaremos allá al atardecer.

- Esta es buena oportunidad para cargar provisiones.

- Chopper tiene razón. En especial si Luffy sigue comiendo asi – dijo Usopp apuntando a el morocho.

- ¿En serio como tanto? Pero si todavía tengo hambre…

- ¡NO COMERÁS NADA MÁS! – gritaron todos juntos.

- Esta será una parada rápida – acoto Sanji mirando especialmente a los tres mas "niños", ya que sabia que a estos les encantaba pasear por las islas – Buscaremos provisiones y después volveremos a nuestro viaje.

- ¡Y exploraremos la isla! ¿No, Zoro?

- ¿Mm? – dijo este, ya durmiéndose, a su capitán – Si, claro – Robin sonrió divertida al ver al peliverde no prestar atención a la conversación.

- ¡¿Qué no escucharon? ¡Es una parada rápida!

- ¿Y los tesoros de la isla, Nami?

- Cierto. Puede haber grandes tesoros allí – contesto contenta esta. Luffy le sonrió por la aprobación, provocando que esta se sonrojara.

- Bien, esta decidido.

- Oi, espera un minuto Luffy, ¿Qué hay de los posibles enemigos?

- Lucharemos, si es necesario – contesto el morocho sonriendo.

- Esa isla me da mal presentimiento… Si vamos ahí seguro que nos pasara algo malo…

- Usopp, dices eso con todas las islas – le dijo Zoro algo irritado.

- ¡Pero es cierto!

- Puedes quedarte en el barco mientras nosotros exploramos – la pelinegra trataba de calmar al narigón.

- Luffy… - miro al pelinegro en busca de "compasión". Este solo sonreía, dando a saber que si irían a la isla – Todos moriremos – se decía deprimido el tirador.

- Cálmate Usopp – Chopper se le acerco tratando de calmarlo.

El resto de los Mugiwara siguieron hablando, ignorando los desalentadores comentarios del narigón. Pensaban en las provisiones que debían recolectar y los posibles tesoros que se encontrarían.

Finalmente, luego de un tiempo, el Going Merry se encontraba frente a la pequeña isla.

**Y, ¿Qué les ****pareció? Ya se que están un poco cortos los dos primeros capítulos, pero me esforzaré por que sean mas largos los próximos. Igualmente, este será un fic con solo 5 capítulos maso menos. Espero que me dejen reviews, ya que con eso me ayudan a continuar y a mejorar en mi escritura. ;-) **

**No puedo creer que este sea mi primer fic… :-s . Sin embargo, no voy a abandonar, eso seguro!**

**Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
